1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child high chair, and more particularly, to a child high chair with a seat attaching mechanism and a height adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional child high chair is suitable for children about six-year-old. A seat height of the child high chair can be adjusted to be close to the caregiver in order to conveniently attend to the child. The conventional child high chair includes rollers disposed on a frame to easily move the child high chair. The conventional child high chair further includes a tray disposed on the seat, and the tray can be utilized to put the food, the toy and so on. However, the seat of the conventional child high chair cannot detach from the frame, an angle formed between the seat and the frame is predetermined, and the seat cannot be inclined according to child's age. Therefore, design of a child high chair capable of adjusting an inclined angle and height position of the detachable seat is an important issue in the related mechanical design industry.